The use of single-finger entry containers which can be actuated by the finger of an adult for the release of contents therefrom, but cannot be actuated by the finger of a young child, is well-known and is shown for example in the Corll Pat. No. 3,712,515. The success of this type of safety device is based upon the assumption that the length of a passageway, in and or itself, will successfully prevent a small child from releasing contents from the container.
The type of device referred to above is being successfully used at the present time and is generally thought to be satisfactory for its intended purposes. It is used particularly in aerosol containers which are used for dispensing chemical materials of a poisonous or harmful nature. It may also be used on other types of containers having other types of contents.
There is little if any evidence at the present time to suggest that the use of the elongated passageway to successfully discriminate between an adult user of the container and a small child would be anything but successful. However, the present invention is based upon the premise that a somewhat different approach to the problem may provide a better overall result.